


No One Expects Straw Hat Luffy

by Mythplaced_Logic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Haki, Introspection, Marineford Arc, Nakamaship, POV Outsider, Post-Marineford, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Will of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythplaced_Logic/pseuds/Mythplaced_Logic
Summary: A look at the world, and the Man Who Would Be King, through the eyes of the newest of the Straw Hat Crew post-Fishman Island.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, long time reader, first time writer. I couldn't resist a look at Jinbei's perspective as I watched the Fishman Island Arc again.

No one expects Straw Hat Luffy. It's an impossibility, an immutable law of the universe.

Other pirates laugh and call him a rookie, feeling secure in their hold on power in the New World. They say he is a joke, too young and carefree, an idiot who laughs his way through life and proclaims a foolish dream to any who will listen and many who don't. "He will never make it, the obstacles he faces will be too great for such a naive boy", they say to themselves.

The marines believe they know the whole of him, think that they can handle what he brings. They believe in their superiority, their sheer numbers, their beloved moral authority, and their great admirals -"Standing above even the most powerful lawbreaker!". They say to themselves that these are enough to weather the storm of Straw Hat's ambition.  
They have only just begun to understand the truth of their ignorance. 

The War of the Best began to unravel that confidence, forced the world into a backstep. They are unable to believe that this rookie pirate could possibly have the Will, the sheer audacity to scream out in defiance of all authority, Yonkou and Marine alike. Even now the marines speak to themselves of their own victory. The deaths of Fire Fist and the World's Strongest have lulled them into a false calm. They laugh, proclaiming Absolute Justice. 

They do not understand that Straw Hat has played them, and stolen the most important prize of all. Time, time to gather himself and his crew, to grieve, and to grow strong. 

The Dark King saw what Red Hair gambled an arm for all those years ago in the weakest of the Blues and he looked to the future even as he guided a new generation, a new King, to impose his Will upon these seas. 

I have seen his triumphant return, tested the mettle of this human who sees the world as an adventure, secure in his crew and his dream, breaking through barriers of hatred to begin the newest leg of his journey. 

And I? I understand what some are only just beginning to glimpse, and I will take my place with him when the time comes, when I have fulfilled my obligations. I will be free to join the man who dreams of freedom and One Piece. 

They won't see him coming because they do not understand what he wants. Their dreams are smaller, their wills too weak to understand the tidal wave that lives inside him. 

But we, those who are chosen and named Nakama by some arcane magic of luck and dreams too large for ordinary lives to contain, can tell the truth of it. 

No one really expects Straw Hat Luffy, that I believe. But their lives will change forever when he becomes the Pirate King.


End file.
